narutofandomcom-20200223-history
FLAME
, performed by DISH//, is the twenty-ninth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 357 and ended in episode 367; it's followed up by Never Change feat.Lyu:Lyu. Lyrics Rōmaji Kidzuite ndaro sō sekai ga kataru itsuwari to Amai wana ni soko ni wa hontō nante nai koto o Riyū sagashite run away Why? Sono mewotojiteru no? Tell me why can't you Shinjitsu ni te o nobase! Always (sakebe Shout out) All time (tsukame Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honō Tsuyoku aritai to negau nonaraba Narase narase mezame no kane o Koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe Utae utae hoero hoero Kibō no hikari o nozomu nonaraba Moyase moyase kokoro no honō Akai tsuki no shita de kimi o sakebe Ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) Ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up!!!) Kanji 気付いてんだろ　そう　世界が語る偽りと 甘い罠に　そこには本当なんてない事を 理由探して　run away Why? その目を閉じてるの?　Tell me why can't you 真実に手を伸ばせ！ Always (叫べ　Shout out) All time (掴め　Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) 燃やせ　燃やせ　心の炎 強くありたいと願うのならば 鳴らせ　鳴らせ目覚めの鐘を 今宵月の下で心叫べ 歌え　歌え　吠えろ　吠えろ 希望の光を望むのならば 燃やせ　燃やせ　心の炎 赤い月の下で君を叫べ 今　いま　イマ　Flame　up (Catch the fire) 今　いま　イマ　Flame　up (Blaze up!!!) English You know now, right? Of all the lies that this world speaks and of it's alluring traps Theres is no truth in them I'm searching for a reason. Run away. Why? Why do you close your eyes? Tell me, why can't you outstretch your hand and reach for the truth! Always (Shout Shout out) All time (Catch Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Burn! Burn! The flame of the heart! If you wish to be strong Ring it! Ring the bell of awakening! Shout out from within your heart as you stand under the moon tonight Sing, sing! Roar, roar! If you wish to see the light of hope Burn! Burn! The flame of the heart! Beneath the red moon, I shout out your name Now, now, now Flame up (Catch the fire!) Now, now, now Flame up (Blaze up!!!) Rōmaji (Full Version) Kizuiten daro sou sekai ga kataru itsuwari to Amai wana ni soko ni wa hontou nante nai koto o Riyuu sagashite Run away why? sono me o tojite iru no? Tell me why can't you? Shinjitsu ni te wo nobase! Always (sakebe shout out) All time (tsukame catch up) Everybody knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honoo tsuyoku aritai to negau no naraba Narase narase mezame no kane o koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe Ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) Ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up!!!) Shittetan darou sou tsujitsuma awase no mirai nante Kimi no mune o mitashikiru koto nado nai tte koto o Sora kakemaware Fly about Hey! sono me o aketa nara Shining sun rising IKono yoru o kakenukero! Always (terase Light up) All right (susume speed up) Everybody knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honoo kibou no hikari o nozomu no naraba Utae utae koe takaraka ni koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe Ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) Ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up!!!) Tachiagare tsukamitore soshite sakebe kimi no yume sora no hate made Utagai wa kumo no you itsuka katachi o kaete nagare yuku (Blaze up) Everybody knows(We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honoo tsuyoku aritai to negau no naraba Narase narase mezame no kane o tatoe sekai ga kimi o jama shite mo Utae utae hoero hoero kibou no hikari o nozomu no naraba Moyase moyase kokoro no honoo akai tsuki no shita de kimi o sakebe Ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) Ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up!!!) English (Full Version) You noticed it, right? Yeah, the world is full of lies and Sweet traps. Find the reason why There's no truth. Run away, why? Are you closing your eyes? Tell me why can't you? Reach out your hand to the truth! Always (Scream, shout out) All time (Grasp, catch up) Everybody knows( We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Let the flame of your heart burn, burn if you wish to be strong Ring, ring the bells of awakening. Tonight below the moon, our hearts will shout Flame up Now, Now, Now ( Catch the fire ) Flame up Now, Now, Now (Blaze up!!!) You knew it, right? There's no coherent future That'll be able to satisfy you Soar to the sky, fly about, hey! If you've opened your eyes, Shining sun rising Let's run pass this night! Always (Shine, light up) All right (Keep going, speed up) Everybody knows( We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Let the flame of your heart burn, burn if you want the light of hope Sing, sing out at loud. Tonight below the moon, our hearts will shout Flame up Now, Now, Now ( Catch the fire ) Flame up Now, Now, Now (Blaze up!!!) Stand up, grasp it and shout out your dream to the ends of the skies Doubts are like clouds; they'll someday change their shape (Blaze up) Everybody knows( We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Let the flame of your heart burn, burn if you wish to be strong Ring, ring the bells of awakening. Even if the world sees you as a hindrance Sing, sing, howl, howl if you want the light of hope Let the flame of your heart burn, burn. Below the red moon, I'll shout out to you Flame up Now, Now, Now ( Catch the fire ) Flame up Now, Now, Now (Blaze up!!!) Characters * Madara Uchiha * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Minato Namikaze * Obito Uchiha * Rin Nohara * Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Uzumaki * Kurama * Killer B * Gyūki * Might Guy * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Tenten * Hiashi Hyūga * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Izumo Kamizuki * Kotetsu Hagane * Darui * Mifune * Kankurō * Sakura Haruno * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Temari * Shizune * Karui * Omoi * Kurotsuchi * Kitsuchi * Sai * C * Ten-Tails * Sasuke Uchiha * Jūgo * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Orochimaru Trivia * This is the second ending theme by DISH//, the first being I Can Hear. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings